Akira Date
Akira Date (Age: 30) is a combat medic who traveled the world much like Eiji Hino, who he saw in Africa during a Civil War and had an Automatic Colt Pistol bullet stuck in his brain after being shot which causes him great pain at times. When he comes back to Japan he is hired by the Kougami Foundation to be the user of the Kamen Rider Birth system as well as the first one to use it. His job as Birth is to gather one hundred million Cell Medals in exchange for the same amount in Yen. However, an bullet causes him greater pain over time and after being tricked by Dr. Maki into working for the Greeed with a bribe, he was wounded to the point where he is no longer suited for the job. He resigned his position from the Kougami Foundation, obtaining his money, and leaves the country with Shintaro succeeding him. Later, he became user of Birth Prototype Version to fight against Greeed. Personality Date is a happy-go-lucky man who hates reading manuals and has a tendency in mixing up names (he often calls Ankh as "Anko"). Despite this, he enjoys getting his job done perfectly and believes risking in order to win big, thus proclaiming that he'll be taking all the cell medals from here on out. Date is a people person, admitting his own desire, yet he makes it a personal rule of his to not use others to reach his goal, as well as not doing anything that will make him cry. He is also somewhat reckless, getting Ankh in a line of fire while fighting the Kabuto and Kuwagata Yummy. Date is also known to love eating oden, even making oden in Kiyoto Maki's research lab, while at the same time making a big mess, much to Maki's distaste. He has taken a liking to Shintaro Goto, training him in order to take up the mantle of Birth once his job is over. Before battle, Date tends to say "Now, let's start earning" (さあて、稼ぎますか, Saa te, kasegimasuka?).In the battle with the Unicorn yummy he shown difficulty in battle that may be involved with a bullet that is lodged in his brain. His fighting style as Birth is a combination of mixed martial arts and pro wrestling techiques, as shown in particular against the Omu and Unicorn Yummy. Story ﻿Date first appeared as Birth while using the Breast Cannon on Mezool as the Mega Greeed Out of Control to damage her and release two of Uva 's Core Medals. For the rest of his time as Birth he would fight the Yummy to collect their Cell Medals while also helping some of their hosts and assisting OOO when needed. He also trains Goto to take his position after finishing his task as Birth. But over time, the bullet in his head gave him greater pain, causing him to collapse during battles. Maki bribed Date to betray Kougami and join his side, which Date accepted as he starts supporting the Greeed. But in reality, Date faked the betrayal under orders from Kougami to stop Maki from becoming a Greeed. When the Greeed injures Date in retaliation, knocking him unconscious, it gave Goto the motivation to use the Birth Driver and avenge Date's "death". Though it turned out that he was in no mortal danger from the Greeeds' attack, Date decides to let Goto become the new Kamen Rider Birth. He uses the danger policy he signed with the Kougami Foundation to collect ¥50 million so he can travel abroad to have surgery done to remove the bullet from his brain. Along with the ¥50 million that Maki paid him, he now has the ¥100 million yen he wanted for his surgery and to set up a medical school in the country where he and Eiji were involved in civil war. Later, he returned to Japan once again and became the user of Kamen Rider Birth Prototype Version to fight against Greeed. Abilities Kamen Rider Birth - Birth= Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ, Riseputakuru Ōbu), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function has been disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki has defected to Greeed side. - Birth Day= Birth Day (バース・デイ, Bāsu Dei) is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. In Birth Day form can also perform an powerful attack called the Cell Bash (セルバッシュ, Seru Basshu), where the Breast Cannon fires an powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. }} Medicine Date is a skilled combat medic with years of experience under his belt. He is able to treat people's wounds with whatever he has on him and figure out the best way possible to treat them. Trivia He never used the cutter wing on it's own, only in Birth Day mode Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Former Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:Heroes Category:Funny Riders